pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Meg - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *3 Year Old Meg - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Birthday Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Nermal We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Nermal-1-.png|Nermal as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1995 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG